Algo que perder
by dark Rachel
Summary: Oneshot KatieOliver. Saben que se quieren. Cada paso que dan están pendientes el uno del otro. ¿Qué es lo que les para? El miedo a perder lo que tienen...


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece salvo la trama. El resto es de Jotaká y no gano nada con esto.

**N/A: **Cortito. Fue mi primer fic KBOW y estaba (y sigue estando) dedicado a Lalwens, que por algo fue la que metió en esto.

* * *

**Algo que perder**

_Katie se gira sólo un momento. Tan solo quiere asegurarse de que sigue allí, de que no es un espejismo. Sonriente y con esa sinceridad en la mirada que tanto le gusta. Sonríe,feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí._

_- Lo sé._

_Se acerca a él, con la ilusión en el rostro. Al fin lo ha logrado, al fin es suyo, sólo eso quería y al fin lo tiene. Le rodea con sus brazos y sus miradas se unen. Una mirada de un amor profundo y hermoso, de un inestimable valor para ella. Se acerca lentamente. Sus labios van a rozarse. Su primer beso de amor. Amor de verdad, amor con mayúsculas…_

_Cada segundo que pasa están más cerca, siente un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, está temblando… Es su momento…_

- ¡Katie! ¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos, aún sin distinguir cuál de los dos era sueño y cuál realidad. Ante ella estaba Angelina, totalmente vestida, con dos tostadas en una mano y su escoba en la otra.

- ¡Vístete! Te he traído el desayuno para que lo puedas tomar por el camino. Oliver nos espera en el campo. Entrenamiento sorpresa.

Antes de marcharse, dejó las tostadas sobre la mesa y se marchó, dejándola sola. Durante un segundo contempló la posibilidad de quedarse en la cama… ¿Entrenamiento? No, no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento. Lo que quería era quedarse allí y seguir soñando.

Soñar con abrazos cálidos y besos apasionados, paseos bajo la luna y caricias dulces. Soñar con lo imposible.

Se removió un poco bajo las sábanas, buscó una posición más cómoda, pero finalmente se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. No podía dejar de entrenar por tal niñería.

Llegó al campo de quidditch veinte minutos más tarde, con el último bocado de tostada aún en la boca, la respiración entrecortada y despeinada. Todos estaban entrenando… salvo Oliver.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué llegas media de hora tarde?

- Yo… no sabía que había entrenamiento. – dijo a modo de disculpa.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie lo sabía! Pero Angelina ha ido a avisar a todos. ¿Acaso a ti, que eres su compañera de habitación, no te ha despertado?

- Tenía que vestirme y todo y…

- Si no te tomas en serio los entrenamientos, tendré que pensar en sacarte del equipo, ¿sabes?

Katie quería llorar. No era justo. ¡No! Angelina la había avisado tarde. ¿Tenía ella la culpa? Le miró disculpándose, pero en sus ojos encontró solo dureza. Estaba enfadado. Era su último año y quería ganar, pero eso no le daba licencia para tratarla así, ni mucho menos.

Tomó su escoba y echó a volar, dejando tras de sí a su capitán. Ella no pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos del muchacho, ni tampoco sus puños apretados. Ella no sabía cuánto le dolían a él aquellas riñas. Oliver respiró hondo varias veces y al fin, montó también en su escoba y comenzó a entrenar, con un molesto nudo en la garganta.

- Katie…

La muchacha continuó su camino a los vestuarios, sin inmutarse ante sus palabras.

- Por favor…

- Te has portado como un cerdo.

- Por eso quiero disculparme.

- ¿Ah, pero es que los tíos conocéis el significado de esa palabra?

- ¿Qué nos está pasando?

Los dos se quedaron callados, con las miradas fijas en distintos puntos y los puños apretados. Ambos lo sabían, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que las cosas estaban cambiando. Ya no se hablaban como antes, había demasiada tensión, celos y vigilancia como para que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad. Pero, obviamente, eso ellos no lo sabían.

- ¿Crees que yo lo sé?

- Supongo que no…

- Antes… Antes éramos amigos y ahora… ahora ya no somos capaces de hablar con naturalidad.

Se quedaron callados un segundo. Y esta vez sí, se miraron a los ojos. La conexión fue inmediata. Ambos sentían esa llamada, ambos querían abandonarse a ese beso que tanto les llamaba, pero ninguno quería permitírselo. ¿Y si el otro se echaba atrás y le decía que no sentía nada? Tenían demasiado que perder.

- Perdóname.

- Te perdono.

Apartaron sus miradas y ella siguió caminando hacia delante, sin volver la vista atrás, mientras él sentía esa presión en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Otra oportunidad perdida. De nuevo sus caminos se alejaban. Quiso correr tras ella y decirle cuánto la amaba, pero no quería verse rechazado, era demasiado duro.

Katie se giró. Sólo un momento, pero él había echado a volar. Le siguió con la mirada durante unos minutos, sin que él se percatara, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro. Jamás llegarían a nada, eran unos cobardes, preferían vivir asqueados en su propio mundo, lamentándose por un amor imposible. Y quería cambiar eso… Pero… ¿y si él no la amaba? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. No podía… No _quería _arriesgarse.

Volvió a caminar hacia los vestuarios, mientras él seguía en la escobas. Él, desde las alturas, volvió a mirarla, al tiempo que susurraba unas palabras al viento…

- Te quiero, Katie.

* * *

**Nota final:** Reeditando fics, cualquier comentario será bienvenido ;)


End file.
